The Decision and The Love of Each Other
by FNAFBoy8103
Summary: Foxy decides who to be with and after he chose to who to be with, love is in the air. Bonnie has been dating Chica for a while until he chose to do what? And also, Toy Bonnie starts to date who? Find out in this FanFiction! Rated T for Language
1. Foxy Chooses

The normal animatronics were awake after the restaurant closed and then a louder knock was heared and the toys were back but were sad after their restaurant was burned. The toys want to stay to the original animatronics place but had nowhere to stay until Toy Freddy said "Can you built us a stage so we can entertain the children as well?". Freddy agreed with that idea and went to work while Foxy was with Toy Chica and Toy Foxy. Freddy built a stage for Toy Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Not only that but he also builted a Little Cove for Toy Foxy, a gift box for the Puppet, and put balloons for BB. Foxy had a surprise from Chi but Toy Foxy gave a puppet version of Foxy to Foxy as he smiled at his puppet self. Then, Chi gave Foxy a pirate hat that Foxy loved the gift until Chi said "Do you like me?" and Toy Foxy said "Do you like me too?". Foxy had nothing to do until he said "Does this mean you both like me?". Both said "Yes!" That is was between Chi and Toy Foxy. He then said "I like both of you but I know I to choose someone. Fine then I choose..." he then stopped and think and think until "I choose...Chi...Chica" Both of then were at shocked but Toy Foxy was shocked of sadness. Chi was so glad but sad for her friend. Toy Foxy said "But Foxy, I love you", Foxy just said "I'm Sorry", but Toy Foxy ran and cried. Then, Toy Bonnie saw Toy Foxy running into the west hallway to the security office. He goes to the west hallway and says to Toy Foxy "What's wrong?", Toy Foxy says nothing and continues to cry. Toy Bonnie says"I'm your friend, you can tell me everything", Toy Foxy wipes her tear and tells him what happened and Toy Bonnie says "He doesn't deserve you", Toy Foxy looks at him and says "Maybe your right". Toy Bonnie looks at her smiling and gives his hand to pick her up. Toy Foxy looked at his hand and smiled. She _gives_ her hand and walks with him to her new "Kids Cove" Freddy built for her. Toy Bonnie says "Sleep well Toy Foxy", "Please call me Foxina", Toy Bonnie smiled and went to his new stage. Foxina looked at Foxy talking to Chi to say goodnight and then started kissing for the first time. Foxina then looked at Toy Bonnie and said "Maybe Foxy isn't the right guy, but maybe Toy Bonnie is" and slept.


	2. The Gift Surprise

Few Days Later:

Foxina was over from Foxy and fell in love to Toy Bonnie. Chi was talking to Chica. Toy Bonnie had a crush on Chi but after learning that Chi is now taken to Foxy, he decided to find someone else. Foxina wanted to tell him how she feels but couldn't. Foxy went to see if Foxina was ok. He goes to her cove but knocks first. She opens her curtain and says "Can I help you?", Foxy tells her if she's ok and she says yes. So Foxy talks to her for a little bit. Chi stop talking to Chica goes to the backstage room and grabs something in a box. It was a plushie of Foxy. She was happy to give that to Foxy. She wraps the box as a gift and goes to Foxy to give it to Foxy. Foxy looks at her and says hi. Chi blushed and tells her its for him. Foxy looked at the gift, smiled, and gave Chi a kiss in the cheek.


	3. The Attack Of The Drawkills

Chapter 3: The attack of the drawkills.

The animatronics were about to get ready to scare Mike, but then a loud bang was heard to the door. The door was destroyed by the drawkill animatronics. The drawkills came in and said "Ready for drawkill Freddy", and went to the normal animatronics. The toys were hiding in the back room but had to help them. They let them stay in their restaurant, so they had to repay them. The toys go out from the back room and started to attack the drawkills. Drawkill Foxy held Chi in her neck in the wall and was about to stab her with his long hook but was attacked by Foxy and stabed him. He got wounded but ignored it and stabed Drawkill Foxy and punched him in the middle of the throat causing him to choke and couldn't speak. Drawkill Freddy was on top of Freddy and had a fire axe to kill him but was attack by Toy Freddy. He hit him with a chair and grabbed the axe, targeting Drawkill Freddy but was begging for mercy but Freddy said "It's too late" and kills him. Bonnie was slammed in the floor by Drawkill Bonnie but Toy Bonnie grabs Drawkill Bonnie and kicks him in the chest causing him to cough. Bonnie got up, punched him, picked him up and snaps him neck causing to die. Drawkill Chica was flying to get Freddy but was caught and slammed in the floor. Chica got her legs and started to choke her, tells her goodbye and kills her by breaking her head. Before everyone stacked the dead drawkills, Drawkill Foxy grabs Chi and Foxina, (who was helping Chi if she was ok) picks them up clearing his voice "You killed my love ones, now its my turn","Help us please" said both girls. Foxy and Toy Bonnie ran to Drawkill Foxy to attack him, but Drawkill Foxy threw Chi into the wall. Foxy looked at Chi laid in the wall knocked out. He thought she was dead that he released his dead side of him and spears Drawkill Foxy causing him to let go of Foxina and Toy Bonnie went to see if she's alright. He then went to help Foxy. Drawkill Foxy tried to stab Foxy but Foxy grabbed his hook and breaks it causing him to scream in pain. Toy Bonnie grabs Drawkill Foxy and tells him "You tried to kill us", "You tried to kill me love you son of a bitch" says Foxy. "Please I beg for forgiveness please" says Drawkill Foxy, "It's already late" says Foxy and kills him by swinging the hook he broke from Foxy. Then, everyone (except Foxy and Chi) took the bodies of the drawkills and takes it to the empty room. Foxy ran to Chi and carried her to the back room calling the puppet and Freddy if she is ok. She had broken her arm, leg, and lost her eye. 2 weeks later, Foxy was laying in his cove waiting to have an update of Chi if she was ok. Freddy finally got out of the back room to tell Foxy. Foxy ran to Freddy to see get the update. "She is finally fixed but-" before he would tell him the bad news, Foxy ran into the back room and saw Chi sitting down in the table. Chi then woke up but saw Foxy in her chest hugging him, "Let me go" she said, Foxy let her go but didn't know why she told him, "Its me Foxy", "I don't know who you are but thanks for telling your name", Foxy looked shocked after Chi told her who he is. "Is this what you tried to tell me Freddy", "Yes Foxy. I'm sorry", Foxy then saw Chi walk away and then sat down covering his eyes.


	4. Remembering

Chapter 4: Remembering.

Foxy was in the back room after both Freddy and the marionette left the room. Bonnie walked in and went to his knees telling him "I'm about the news Foxy. Don't worry we will help", We? It's only you", "Not only me", then Toy Bonnie and Foxina walked in "We will help" both of them said. Foxy then wiped then only tear he left because he was only imagined Chi never knowing him. "Thanks guys you guys are awesome", Foxy said with a smile. Then Foxina gave Foxy 2 plushies: Plushie Chi and Plushie Foxy. Then Toy Bonnie told him "Give her these so she can remember", "Ok i will", then he walked out of the back room. Foxy looked at Chi sitting in the toy stage looking in at her cupcake and playing with it. Foxy thought to him self "I hope this will work" then walked to Chi with the plushies. "These are for you, me lady", says Foxy "Thanks I love them" says Chi with the plushies. He then kissed her in the cheek and left. She blushed after Foxy kissed her. She looked at the plushies and had a flashback: The toys were visiting the pizzeria of the normal animatronics. Bonnie opens the door, sees the toys telling them "hi, welcome to our pizzeria, why don't all of you come in" says Bonnie, "Thanks" said Toy Freddy and all the toys came in. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were talking to the toys until Foxy came out from the East hall from the security office and saw a beautiful version of Chica. Chi saw the pizzeria until she meets Foxy. Foxy came to Chi "Why hello me lass, whats ye name" says Foxy in his pirate accent. "Hi, my name is Toy Chica but you can call me Chi", Foxina came in to Foxy and Chi. "Hi Chi who's your new friend?", "His name is Foxy" says Chi, "Hello Foxy. I'm Toy Foxy but please call me Foxina". Foxy looked at her surprised "Your all-", "Mangled up I know I don't look beautiful looking right", "No your alright but what happened?", "Oh it's a long story", "Come on i will hear", Chi was getting jealous so she stopped Foxina from her story "You heard her. It's a long story. Come on Foxy, lets go to your pirates cove", "Ok lass" both of them left leaving Foxina behind. Foxina then went to talk to the others. Foxy and Chi went into the cove. "Welcome to Pirates Cove, me lady!", Chi looked at the cove. "Wow" said Chi looking at the cove. The cove showed a picture of a ship, a treasure box full of real money and gold, the wall painted like a island, and a logo saying "Pirate Cove". She then sat down and told him "This place is beautiful", "So, lass... what do you want to do?", "I don't know", "What about we play a game", "Sure but what game", "Staring Contest", "ok". Foxy and Chi were getting ready. "Alright one, two, three" Foxy and Chi stared at each other. Foxy was getting an itch in his eye. Chi knew he was about to blink. Foxy got an idea. He was touching Chi's feet caused her to looked at her feet but didn't blinked. He then started to close one eye. She blinked after seeing him close one. "I won!" said Foxy. Chi gave her hand to shake his hand. They both shaked on it. He then got an idea. He leaned to her and kissed her in the cheek.

End of flashback: Chi woke up fron the flashback. She went towards Foxy and huged him. "I now remember.", "Y-You do", "Yes i'm back.", then they both kissed. Foxina looked at them with a smile. She then looked towards Toy Bonnie and left.

All of the flashback will be coming soon :-)


	5. The Time to Ask

Chapter 5: The Time to Ask

Foxina couldn't keep the secret of her having a crush on Toy Bonnie. She has been practicing her lines to asking him out but couldn't. Toy Bonnie also has a crush on Foxina but also couldn't tell her. Toy Bonnie use to have a crush on Chi but after learning that she is dating Foxy, he got over her. He has been only thinking of Foxina. He was hiding in the janitor's closet playing the plushie of himself and her.

Foxy then went to get the guard until he saw Toy Bonnie in the closet. He peeked what was happening. Toy Bonnie looked at him and screamed. "Y-You saw nothing", "I see what is happening", "Y-You do", "Yep, you are in love with Foxina", "Ok you got me", Foxy sat next to Toy Bonnie, "Don't worry dude, ask her out", "I can't", "Why you can't", "I don't know", look dude I'm going to help you alright", "Alright then".

Back to Foxina: Foxina tried and tried to use the right words to says but couldn't "Can I ask you something- UGH Fuck!". Then Chi listened what Foxina was doing, "Don't want to interrupt anything your doing", "Oh ugh hi Chi what are you doing here", "Oh nothing just hearing you yell out loud", "Sorry I'm just having some problems", "Some Toy Bonnie problems", "How did you know", "I always hear you talking about Toy Bonnie", "Can you help me", "Sure, anything for my best friend", "Thanks, bestie".

After Foxy and Chi helped Toy Bonnie and Foxina, Chi and Foxy saw both of them meeting.

"Hi" said Toy Bonnie, "Hey" said Foxina, "So what have you done today?" said Toy Bonnie, "Nothing what about you?", "Oh nothing", then there was silent. Chi and Foxy waited until the silent was broken. "I wanted to ask you something" said Toy Bonnie, "Yes", "We've been friends for a long time and I wanted to ask you" Toy Bonnie started holding Foxina "I wanted to ask you", "What is it", "Do you want to be my girlfriend?", "Yes, yes I would love to". They started hugging until they laid their first kiss. Foxy and Chi smiled and left.

I made this story short because I make my stories in the middle of night :-)


	6. The Return of Springtrap

Chapter 6: The Return of Springtrap.

Golden Freddy missed his old friend Springtrap, so did everyone. Everyone knew him and loved him. He was like a brother to Golden Freddy. They missed him when a fire happened at the normals animatronics' old home (Which happened a long time ago before they met the toys). Golden Freddy use to have better plans to kill the night guard with Springtrap.

The Next Day: All the animatronics wanted to go to the woods to have a camp except Golden Freddy. He didn't want to have fun. He only wants to meet his best friend one more time. So everyone left the restaurant except Golden. After everyone left, the night guard was glad that everyone left so he wouldn't be killed. "Oh thank you lord for saving me." he said, "Wait, the golden one ain't leaving. Well its only one so it will be easy". He just layed his chair back and slept for a while. Golden Freddy was taking a nap until the door slammed open. He woke up thinking its the drawkills but knew they were dead. Or was the animatronics back already? Until he saw a Bonnie look-alike animatronic. Dust started to cover everywhere. Until the animatronic came. He was shocked, it was his old pal animatronic, Springtrap. "I thought you were dead" he said, Springtrap came in but with a new attitude. He came in and broke a chair laying in the ground (It was layed there all day). "I came here to have plans", "What do you mean plans", "I came back to destroy all the animatronics", "Wait, what!", "After that fire, you left me there dying and couldn't get out. After that I came back from the dead, I want my revenge for letting me die!", "We're sorry", "Its too late for apologies. Now where are they?".

Now the animatronics were coming back 2 hours later from the woods just to look around. When they got in, Freddy was shocked, he saw Springtrap but with a new side of him. Springtrap was choking Golden Freddy for not telling him where they were until he saw them. "Springtrap, what are you doing?" said Freddy, "You came back from the dead" said Bonnie, "Shut it people" said Springtrap. "Who is this animatronic Foxy?" said the toys, "This is Springtrap, he use to be like us until a fire happened 10 years ago at a old place. But I never knew he lived and this new Springtrap." explained Foxy. "This use to be like Bonnie" said Toy Bonnie, "Yep" said Bonnie. "You all let me die but never saved me. Now you will all suffer how to burn alive." said Springtrap, "We tried to save you, but we couldn't." said Freddy , "Bullshit, you never tried. Now my revenge will begin.", "We don't want to do this, but you give us no choice. Everyone get HIM!" said Freddy. The toys and the three animatronics headed to Springtrap but Springtrap grabbed a phantom gun that was in his back. He pointed at the animatronics. All the animatronics back off and Golden Freddy was dropped to the floor. "I'm armed. Here I have is a phantom gun. Anyone shot will turn phantom except the Toys. The Toys will just die so will Golden Freddy." He got the gun and pointed to Freddy shooting him as his first victim. Freddy fell to the ground until he changed. His skin burned and missing one leg. "Come towards me Freddy", Freddy obeyed him and came towards Springtrap. "Everyone back off" said Foxy, "Trying to be the hero huh. Well the hero will be conquered quickly." He pointed Foxy and shot but Foxy quickly move to a side. "Seize Him" said Springtrap. Phantom Freddy grabbed Foxy. Foxy couldn't move because he was getting squeezed until the shot hit him and turned into a phantom. "Foxy, NOOO!" screamed Chi. She started crying and screaming. "Move bitch before I shoot you" said Springtrap, "Shoot me I dare you!" yelled Chi. "If that's what you want." said Springtrap and pointed to Chi. Before he shot her, her got attack by Golden Freddy and slammed him to the side of the stage.

He got knocked out for a few minutes until he woke up tied up. "Tell us how to rephantomize the two of them. Tell us and no one gets hurt." Golden Freddy had a hammer in his hand and Chi was next to him without her beak and eyes. She wanted to kill Springtrap for turning Foxy into a phantom but if she kills him now, he will be a phantom forever. "Tell us NOW!" said Chi. "Never!" yelled Springtrap. Golden Freddy swinged the hammer into Springtrap's chest causing him to breathe harder. "Ok Ok Just switch from Phantoms to Normals!" yelled Springtrap. "That's all we wanted to know" said Golden Freddy and swings the hammer to Springtrap's head and knocks him out to put him in the safe room to boarded it up. "Now no one will be hurt. Lets go unphantomize Foxy and Freddy." told Golden Freddy to the others. When Freddy and Foxy turn back to their normal selves, Freddy thanked Golden Freddy and Foxy got kissed by Chi because she was happy to see him into his normal self.


	7. Double Date

Chapter 7: Double Date.

Foxy went to his cove changing to go on his first date with Chi. "You ready to go lass" he said to Chi, "I'm ready as always", "Ok lets go". Before they left, he was stopped by Toy Bonnie, "Can we join?" said Toy Bonnie with Foxina next to him, "Please can we?" said Foxina, "Sure, you two can come." said Chi. They left the pizzeria and talked where to go. "So girls, where do you want to go?" said the guys, "We're hungry, we want to eat something. We want to eat at a place super nice.", the guys looked at each other because they don't know where they can take them. "Lets go to Olive Garden" said Foxina, "Uhh we don't know where it is" said the guys, "Its next to San Diego Grill" said Chi. The guys never knew about Olive Garden but they knew about San Diego Grill.

So they left walking to the restaurant. When they reach the restaurant, there was alot of people in the restaurant. "Wow, this place looks full as hell" said Foxy, "Yeah" said everyone. "Hello there, i'm James your waiter for tonight. Please follow me to your table.", "Ok lets go" said Foxy and everyone followed James to a round table. The table had 4 fancy cups to drink wine, 4 napkins with 2 types of forks, a spoon, and a knife, and menus. Everyone sat down and looked at the menu. "Would you all like to try our special wine of the month?", "Sure", "Ok I'll be right back". Everyone were amazed at the place. "Thanks guys for taking us to this place." said the girls, "No problem" said the guys. James came back with the wine (Don't know what type of wine) and filled it in the cups. "What you like to drink today?", said James, "Can I get a coke please" said Toy Bonnie, "I'll have a cup of water" said Foxina, "Me I'll have tea please" said Chi, "I'll have a sprite" said Foxy, "Ok I'll go get the drinks" said James and left. Chi then got her phone from her purse and took a selfie with everyone so she can post it in Instagram. "Went to Olive Garden wit my bae and friends" she posted. Foxy got his phone to check it and liked it. So did Foxina and Toy Bonnie. "Ok here's your drinks. Now what would you like to eat tonight?", "Can I have to lasagna please?", "Sure, would you like parmesan cheese in it?", "Yes please", "Ok and you ma'am?", Can I have the lasagna with shrimp please?", "Sure thing, you sir?", Can I have the Herb-Grilled Salmon please?", "Yes sure, what about you ma'am?", "Can I have the ravioli with parmesan cheese please?", "Sure I'll be back" said James and left. Everyone just sit and chat to each other. 30 minutes later, the food came. James and a woman name Kayla sat up a little table so they can give the plates one on one, gave the food and left. Everyone ate their food they ordered, took pictures to each other eating, having fun and got the check. Foxy got the check to pay and saw the amount, "God damn $138.29 this cost alot.", "Hell yeah", "Alright lets pay and go" the guys payed the check and left $4 as a tip. "That was delicious" said the girls, "Yeah it was" the guys reply.

They went to the car to go back to the restaurant. As they came back, they saw what time it. It was 3:59 am, the couples kissed each other goodnight and went to their positions.


	8. Making The Song

Chapter 8: Making a Song.

Foxy always to be a pirate, but his second dream was to be a DJ. He saved alot of money from his childhood life. He still saves alot of money, right now he has $140,369 hiding in his treasure chest. He then started to watch DJ electro music in his phone. After that, he started to do some beats in his mind. He went to talk to Freddy, Bonnie, and Toy Bonnie to help him do the music. "Can you guys please help do this song?", the guys then agreed but Foxy got other ideas. "Hey guys, instead of singing. You guys can rap for the first time. Bonnie will help me do the song and you two will rap", "Sure we will rap but we have to plan our freestyle" said Freddy (which he knew how to rap, so did Toy Bonnie because they hear rap music), "Can I join?" said Toy Freddy, "Sure but what will you do?", "I'll Sing as always", "Okay lets do it. But first, I need to buy the equipment". Foxy got his money from his chest and left to the music store.

When he went inside, the place looked like music heaven. He went to the electronic section to find the right equipment. Lots of people went there to find more than a DJ system. They only came there to find speakers, play the keyboards that were next to the DJ equipment, people buying headphones, and others just came there to play the stuff. Foxy then found the right DJ equipment to use. He first started to test it and was the correct equipment. So he called a employee to tell him he wanted to buy the equipment, bought it, and left the store with the stuffs inside a box. After he came back to the restaurant, he started to unbox the equipment, built it, and plugged his headphones he also bought (which were Beats by Dr. Dre). He was now ready to make his first electro song. Meanwhile, Freddy and Toy Bonnie had been in alot of stress of doing their freestyle rap. Toy Freddy already finished his singing lyrics quickly. The girls were watching their boyfriends working on their song. Chi stared at her boyfriend thinking he will be a new star, Chica daydreaming of Bonnie rapping all about her, and Foxina smiled in a lovely way to her boyfriend. It took 3 weeks for Foxy and Bonnie to do the beats in the song and a week for Freddy and Toy Bonnie to do their freestyle.

The guys went to Foxy's cove to do the song. First, Toy Freddy started intro of the song by singing and as the chorus, then Freddy started rapping then started to do it faster, after that, Foxy made his mark of doing the beat, then it was the repeat of the chorus, it was now Toy Bonnie's turn to rap, it was now the time to do the solo beat of the song (its the beat of DJ Snake's song "You Know You Like It), the last part was Toy Freddy doing the last chorus. After doing the song, Foxy and the others were hearing the song, "It's perfect guys" said Foxy, "Hell yeah" said Freddy and Toy Bonnie, "Alright lets put this on YouTube" said Foxy, "But what's it called?" Said Bonnie, "Lets call it "Time Order"" said Foxy, "Cool" said the everyone, "Alright lets put this on YouTube". "Our boyfriends did a great job didn't they" said Chica, "Yep" said the girls. 2 Weeks later, the song made 150,000,000 views and 438,000 likes, "Guys, we're #1!" said Bonnie and everyone celebrated.


	9. Moving

Chapter 9: Buying a New House.

The pizzeria was no longer in use anymore and the staff knew they have their own life. So they let them free of the pizzeria to have the normal human life. "So..., now what Freddy?" said Bonnie, "We buy a our own house of 10" said Freddy, "But we're 8 people" said Chica, then Freddy pointed at BB and the Marionette, "Oh" said Chica. So they stayed at the pizzeria one last time before they move. Foxy sat at his cove having old time memories in his cove, Freddy looking at the stage and remembering all the memories too, Chica and Bonnie holding hands and walking at the place, The toys looking at their little stage, Foxina at her Kids Cove stage holding her plushie Toy Bonnie gave her, and there was no night guard anymore. Before Foxy went to sleep, Chi knocked the stage cove so she wouldn't get in rudely, "What's up lass?" said Foxy, "Can I ask you something" said Chi, "Sure lass, what is it", "Can I sleep with you tonight?", Foxy blushed and was nervous but its the last time he will sleep in his cove, "O...kay lass" said Foxy nervously. Chi went next to Foxy and slept in his right arm. Foxy didn't know she was asleep quickly, he was just in his phone looking for a great house to move.

The next day, Freddy finally found a house. It was very close to the pizzeria but one problem: the house only got 5 rooms. "I guess we need to share rooms. So who's going with who", "I go with Foxy" says Chi, "I got with Toy Bonnie" said Foxina, Toy Bonnie was okay sharing the room with his girlfriend, "Let me guess, your with Bonnie, right?" said Freddy, "Yep" said both Bonnie and Chica, "Okay then I'll go live with Toy Freddy", "What about the marionette and BB?", "They can share rooms but they and have their space". So everyone got their stuff and out to a truck that can take them into their new house. Foxy said goodbye to his cove, the normals and toys left one mark as a reminder in their stages, and Foxina kissed it goodbye (but just a blow kiss) and went to their new home. "Wow!" everyone said, they started to leave their stuff in the ground and searched around the house. Foxy and Chi were holding hands and searched around, so did the other 2 couples. The house was 2 stories high. Downstairs had a huge living room, a kitchen, a dining room, 3 bathrooms, and a bar area. The second floor had the 5 bed rooms with bathrooms and windows in it, two windows, and a storage room. "This house looks amazing" said Chica, "I know right" said Chi. "Alright guys let's get unpacked" said Freddy as everyone got their stuffs and went to their room they chose.

The 3 couples had to sleep together and the 4 had half of the room. 6 hours past and it was now 12:30 am. "Alright lets get some rest" said Freddy and everyone went to their rooms and slept (well the girls were showering and the guys just fell asleep fast).


	10. Little help plz

Yo yo its Fnafboy8103. I need some ideas for some dramatic scenes. Put your ideas in the reviews area and the best dramatic scene can have a shout out and a feature in the story. Please I need some help on this scene. I only had one idea and I can't think of anything right now. Plz help me on this. If u read this give me some ideas. Thanks:-)


	11. Busy

Yo what guys, its your boy here to tell you this. I'm currently busy on my next chapter. The person that have me this idea is Wes27. I denied his first idea but we message each other and I liked his other idea so yeah. Reason I'm taking a long time is because I am back to school and I have a lot of stuff to do so yeah. I'm busy on the chapter and I have homework to do so this will be for a while but I'm currently working so hold on for a moment OK. See ya later :-)


	12. Important to tell (Not a new chapter)

What's up guys. I'm almost done with the new chapter. But I have something to tell you guys. I just had a message of a person that hates my story and my ships. I'm sorry I didn't chose Foxy/Mangle and Toy Bonnie/Toy Chica. I don't like those ships because they weren't my favorite. I'm sorry I don't like them and I will never like those couples. I'm sorry guys but those couples I chose are the ones I will put them in my future stories. I'm sorry guys.


	13. Kidnapped

Chapter 10: Captured.

The guys decided to have a guys night and the girls had a girls night. The girls went to have a pedicure while the guys went to a casino to hit the jackpot. "Come on baby, come on" said Foxy, "Let's get rich!" said Bonnie. They were playing in the cards game until, "We won bitches!" yelled Foxy, they won the $100,000 jackpot, "Alright lets get our money and get the hell out of here" said Freddy because he knows they will be robbed, so they left.

While the girls were getting ready to go shopping until, "Excuse me ladies but can you help me take something to my truck" said a man wearing all purple clothes to the girls, "Sure but what's your name sir?" said Chi, "Please just call me purple guy because I love purple clothes", "Ok" said the girls and followed the purple guy. They then came into a trap, the purple guy tied them up, covered their mouth with duck tape, and landed hard in the back of the truck and left to a secret place. They tried to untied them selves but the rope the purple guy tied them was hard to break.

But Foxina slipped her arm to her pocket to reach her mouth taking the tape off, reached to her pocket to get her phone, and called Foxy, Foxy reached to his phone to see who called him and was Foxina, "What up Foxina?", "Help Us Foxy we're kidnapped by a purple guy! Please help us!", "Alright we're coming" and hanged up. He knew where they are going because they installed a GPS tracking app if their phones were stolen or something. He told the guys, ran back home to their Lamborghini and rushed to the place they were.

They then parked in a abandoned building with lights turning on and off its self and went inside seeing the girls tied in a chair. "Look what I have here, 4 heroes trying to save their ladies. Well you will see them die!", "Why do you want them" said Freddy, "Because I will end your history Assbear", "What did we do" said Bonnie, "I worked at your place and never got payed much", "Well we're sorry", "Its too late now you will see them die for not getting payed". He got a knife and was about to killed them until Foxy got a pistol from his back pocket and shot the purple guy in the arm. They then untied the girls and left but Foxy was shot in the leg. Purple Guy tried to kill him with the knife but Foxy stabbed him with his hook and took him to the police station and arrested him. They then came back home to reunite again. They girls came to their boyfriends and kissed them for saving them. Freddy was tired and went to his room to sleep, so did everyone.

 _Here you go the new chapter of the story. It took me for a while because I have school again and took me for a while. Shoutout to wes27 for the request. He will be featured in my new chapter I will be doing. So thanks Wes :-)_


	14. I borrowed it but they have the credits

Its FNAFBOY here. I know you guys have been message me that the first chapter i got it from a video in YouTube called Toy Chica or Mangle. Yes, yes i got the idea from it but i changed some parts of it and im not FNAFFAN126. I only borrowed it but all credits to fnaffan126. I will also borrow ideas from other animators but I will give them credits for it Ok. Thanks for reading this.


	15. Q&A Requests

What up Bruhs, Im thinking of doing a Q&A so pot your questions in the review box and I'll put it in the next page of the story so put your questions in the review box and I'll answer them. Thanks.


	16. Q&A

Q&A Time:

#1. Bouge: How old am I? Answer: I'm Now 14.

#2. From A Couple of People: Is The First Chapter From FNAFFAN126's Toy Chica or Mangle? Answer: Yes, I got the idea from it but the credits is for Fnaffan126 and NO I'm not Fnaffan126. I want to do ny story into an animated sfm so can you all plz do a SFM video from my story? Thx.

#3. From Anonymous: Who is my favorite animatronic?: Mine is Foxy

#4 From alot of haters of my ships: Why did I ship Foxyxtoychica Bonniexchica Toybonniexmangle?: I first didn't like animations until my brother let me see one video then I saw a video of zero2zero2 of Bonniexchica and from Fivenight called Foxyxtoychica. I started to like those couples until I remember who will Mangle be with until I started to think who will Toy Bonnie be with. So I shipped them.

 _I'm now currently working on chapter 11. I started school and I have alot of trouble with the fanfiction and school but I'm still working on it so hold on plz. Thx :-)_


	17. Dare Request

I am thinking of doing some dares like the SFM animations. But I will do another story of it. So, if you want to request any dares for the animatronics, send your request in the review box or private message. Plz check it out and please follow the new story.


	18. Nightmare

Chapter 11: Nightmare. (Its not the nightmare animatronics its just a dream)

The Girls were in the living room chatting of lots of stuff and the guys were playing a game of pokers. All the animatronics wasted 4 hours and all of them fell asleep, but the girls were dreaming something.

Chi's POV

Am I dreaming? It looks like I am. I started to see my friends but was staring something in a dark place. I don't know what it is but then, Foxy told everyone to stay where they were, he was going into the room. "No Foxy, Don't go please", "I'm just going to see what's inside" said Foxy. I trusted him and let him walk into the room. We all waited for a couple of minutes until we saw a light and a gun sound. We ran towards the light and... "Nooooo!", Foxy is in the ground dead. I started to cry in his chest until I saw my friends laying down dead. I turned around, the guy trying to kill us had a axe and swinged at me. I immediately open my eyes and looked at everyone asleep. I calm myself and fell asleep.

Foxina's POV

I was walking in the street going to buy new shoes for my besties and suddenly saw my boyfriend getting kidnapped and took them into a wall and pushed him into the wall. They were attacking him to rob him. I went running to safe Toy Bonnie until a woman speared me into the floor. My head hurts and saw the guys pointing a gun at him, "Where's the money? Tell us or you die" Said the guys until I heard a shot. "Noooooooooo!" I screamed, he got shot, "Kill me come on. Kill me!" I yelled until the woman pointed the gun and I woke up. "Woah that was scary" I said silently then went back to sleep.

Chica's POV

Am I dreaming or something because I see Bonnie with a suit and tie. I don't know where I am or what's happening until, "Chica the chicken, you are the beautiful girl I have ever dated. You are my dreams and mt queen. Chica, will will you marry me?", I can't believe it, Bonnie is finally proposing to me. "Ye-" I heard a car coming through and hits Bonnie. "Bonnie!" I yelled, please don't die please I thought to my self. I ran to him and saw him laying in the ground. "Chica, I- I love you", "I love you too, please don't die", "It's too lat-", he closed his eyes. "Noooooo! Bonnie!", then I immediately open my eyes. It was just a dream ok. So I layed in the couch with my phone just checking whats going on.


	19. Purpose

Chapter 12: Purpose.

Bonnie has been saving lots of money in his account for the past few years in case of anything good and expensive. He was been thinking of asking Chica to marry him but couldn't think how. So he chose Foxy to help him how to marry her. But Foxy doesn't know either on what to do. So they planned on what to do. Foxy said "I think I got an idea", "What is it? Come on tell me.", they talked and planned on what to do.

While they talked, Chica was with Chi taking selfies and cooking a cake for everyone. "What color do you want for the icing" said Chi, "I think the red is pretty for it" said Chica, "Can I help" said Foxina with a water bottle in her hand. "Sure, can you pass me that icing next to you", said Chica while grabbing a kitchen glove to put the cake in the oven. "Sure" said Foxina and give to her. "Hey, lets go to the gym and work out for a few hours" said Foxina, "Sure, let's tell the guys to check on the cake and we'll go" said Chica. Chi went to the guys to tell them they were going to the gym and left.

After they left, all the guys went with Foxy and Bonnie to help the proposal and planned for a few hours. After they finished planning, Bonnie went to his account to check on how much money he had. He has $2,398 in his account. So he went to a nearby jewelry store and bought a gold and diamond ring which cost $1,475. He got the ring case and put it in his pocket. He went home to play video games with Foxy until the girls came back. The girls were all sweaty and tired. They went to their bathroom to take a shower. Then they all layed down in their beds until their boyfriends layed with them to rest. They all fell asleep and was 11 o' clock.

The next day, Bonnie asked Chica to go to park to have a alone time. She got ready with her sweater and pants incase it became more colder with nikes. Bonnie wored long sleeve shirt with skinny jeans, addidas shoes, and a jacket. They then went to a shade area to lay down. After resting, they went to a walking trail to walk until, "Chica, can I ask you something?", "Sure, what is it?", "You are the beautiful girl I ever met and I was meaning to ask you. Will you marry me?". He went in one knee and showed her the ring. She got surprised and cried. Everyone in the trail saw him purposing her and aww them. She said "Yes" they then hugged and kissed. After they came back home, everyone saw the ring in her hand and clapped for them. Now everyone were planning for the wedding.


	20. Wedding

Chapter 13: Wedding Part 1

Everyone has been planning the wedding for 4 months and finally finished their planning. It took place at their old home, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The girls decorated the place and had their moment while the guys went to their man cave. They were playing the pool game and some of their arcade games until they went to buy tuxedos for themselves.

The girls went to find a wedding dress for Chica and a brides maid for themselves. The guys called themselves the "swag codes" because some of the girls that they saw gave them their number for no reason. The girls had blue brides maid dress and Chica had a white long dress. After they came back, the girls loved the tuxedos they weared. They called them "hot" and went to them so they can kissed them.

Bonnie then had to choose his best man for the wedding. "Guys, this is a huge day of my life. I have to choose my best man. Whoever I choose, you guys better not get mad or angry at me please" said Bonnie, "We promise" said Foxy, Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Bonnie. "Alright, so I choose..." Silence happened, Bonnie thank and thank until, "I choose Foxy", the guys were surprised including Foxy. Foxy is the best man of Bonnie. The guys congratulated Foxy for being the Best Man of Bonnie. Freddy then said, "Hey, can I be the preacher of the wedding?", Bonnie and Chica said "Sure". Foxy then said, "Hey, who's going to be the DJ of the wedding if I'm going to be the Best Man?", Bonnie said, "Toy Bonnie will do it. Food will be made by the girls and lots of people will be there", now they had to wait for 3 days until the wedding.


	21. Delay and Ideas

To My Followers of My Story:

Sorry that I haven't been posting, I was busy with school and my social life. I will come back on my story but I want a idea for a Christmas special chapter on 'Who Do You Choose Foxy' and for my other story that I barely made. Also, you can give me a idea for the lemons story I'm thinking of. Thanks for reading this note.


	22. Wedding Pt 2

Chapter 14: Wedding Part 2

3 days have passed, Bonnie and Chica are getting dressed for the wedding. Foxy checked on Bonnie and Chi checked on Chica to see how they look. Both of them said they look great. Foxina and Toy Bonnie worked on bring the food, Freddy practiced his lines as the preacher for the wedding, Toy Freddy brought the DJ equipment, the tables with chairs, the drinks, and the cake. The wedding took place in a 3 story building that were used for parties, The first floor were a hangout for kids to play or hangout with friends, the second floor was dancing and diner floor, and the 3rd floor had nothing. But the ceremony took place at the park where Bonnie propose Chica, but it also had a little house used for birthday parties abd sometimes weddings.

3 hours passed, The ceremony was about to start. A limousine came to pick up Bonnie, and another limousine came to pick up Chica. First, Bonnie came first with his suit and tie and waited for the bride. The limo left and the other limo came in, a yellow chicken with a beautiful white dress stepped out of the limo with her bride's maid, Bonnie's best man was in his right side, then the flower girl came and dropped the flowers in the floor until there were no more. Chica then walked slowly that the flower petals dragged to her dress, about 50 guests came to the ceremony. Freddy then came with the Bible in his hands. Freddy started to say the traditional quotes that a preacher must say during a wedding "Today, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Chica the Chicken and Bonnie the Bunny." (So on and on. I don't like describing lots of stuffs) Then, he reached to the final phrase of the wedding "Bonnie the Bunny, would you take Chica the Chicken as your lovely wife, to love and take care of her, until death comes", Bonnie replies, "I do", now its Chica's turn, "Do you, Chica the Chicken, take Bonnie the Bunny as your lovely husband, to love and care, until death separates both of you", Chica replies, "I do". "Alright, by the power of love, you are now pronounced husband and wife" (I just wrote it carelessly :-P). "You may now kiss the bride", both leaned and both lips touch together, the crowed started to applause and some people were emotional for the wedding. Then, all the people came to the building all decorated beautifully.

Freddy then made the toast to the guests (which now had 100 or more guest people) to celebrate their love. The party went on for the whole day and night until all the guests cleaned the party room and the left the party room. Freddy and the gang went back to their home but Bonnie and Chica went to their honeymoon on Hawaii


End file.
